Hermione's Heartache
by HBK4eva
Summary: Hermione suffers a horrible loss and suffers greatly during her last year at Hogwarts. But who will be there for her? Harry? Ron? or maybe even Draco?


A/N: I know this may seem like every other story that is about Draco and Hermione but bear with me and I'll try to make it as different as I possibly can 

Love

queenofXtreme

Hermione breathed in deeply. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she was nervous. In fact nervous was an under statement, Hermione was scared shitless. She glanced around to make sure no one was looking then she casually leaned against the barricade between platforms nine and ten. Hermione found herself on a busy platform. Students were running around while parents fussed over the state of their robes, older siblings groaning impatiently wanting to go home. The scenery was all too familiar to Hermione. It was the same every year, but this year was her last. She walked towards the train and ran her fingers slowly along the side. This was the last time she was to make the journey to Hogwarts. Hermione quietly climbed on the train, butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach. She pushed her hair behind her ear hastily, desperate to find a compartment where she could escape the noise. All compartments were full, Hermione groaned.

'Hey Hermione,' Hermione spun around. Her best friend Harry Potter was running towards her. He extended his arms and pulled her in for a hug. 'Are you alright?' Harry asked. Hermione nodded, she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Harry hugged her again.

'I know its hard Hermione but you have to be strong, I'm here for you.' He whispered into her ear. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

'Do the others know?' Hermione choked, struggling too get the words out. Harry shook his head.

'I thought it would be better if you told them, not me.' He replied as he took her hand, smiling up at her. 'So I hear you made Head Girl.' Hermione nodded. Harry beamed at her, she could tell he was feeling uncomfortable and she didn't blame him. She was in such a fragile state and Harry was only trying to make her feel better.

'I think I should tell Ron what happened' Hermione said. Harry nodded.

'I'll go get him' Harry turned on his heels and went to find Ron. Hermione breathed in slowly, she knew it was going to be hard to tell Ron the news but he needed to know. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She could feel tears forming again.

'Granger' Hermione's eye's snapped open as she stood up straight. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her smiling. Hermione frowned.

'What are you smiling at Malfoy?' she snapped at him. Draco's smile faded.

'I know what happened' He smirked. Hermione's face went bright red. Draco smiled more broadly. 'Hurts does it Granger? Is the pain too much for you to bear?' Draco couldn't help but laugh at his own comments. Hermione burst into tears.

'Shut up Malfoy! How can you be so insensitive? How would you like it if this happened too you?' Hermione slapped him across the face, tears still falling from her eyes. Draco rubbed his cheek where Hermione's hand had connected. He could feel his blood begin too boil.

'Why you filthy little Mudblood!' He yelled as he grabbed her by the robes and pushed her against the wall. 'IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE THE SAME THING HAPPENS TO YOU THAT HAPPENED TO YOUR…' Draco wasn't able to finish as he was knocked flying. Harry came running over wand raised. He kicked Malfoy hard in the stomach. Malfoy groaned.

'I'd watch what you say if I was you Malfoy' Harry snarled as he turned to Hermione. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, tears still streamed down her face. Harry took her by the hand and led her down the hall to an almost empty compartment. Ron was sitting alone staring out the window. Hermione and Harry silently entered. Ron turned to Hermione and smiled, Hermione forced herself to smile in return.

'Do you want me to stay or go Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Stay' Hermione whispered as she sat in front of Ron. Hermione breathed in deeply. 'It all started Christmas Eve…'

FLASHBACK

'Hermione I think it's time for bed' Mrs Granger said as she stood up from the couch. Hermione nodded. She placed her book on the table and kissed her mother and father goodnight. She slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom, her eye lids drooping from tiredness. She stumbled her way to her room and fell on the bed, already she was asleep.

'AVADA KEDARVA' Hermione woke to shouts and screams, her alarm clock read 2:17. Hermione grabbed her wand from her bedside table and ran down the stairs. She let out a scream as she saw her father's lifeless body lying on the floor. Hermione rushed over to him, but knew she was too late.

'MUM!' Hermione called as she rushed frantically to the kitchen, her wand at the ready.

'CRUCIO!' Hermione's face paled as she heard the name of the unforgivable curse being called. She could hear her mum screaming. Hermione ran, following the screams to the backyard. Her mum was on the floor, withering and screaming in pain.

'Mum' Hermione gasped as she ran towards her.

'STOP HER' Hermione shuddered as she heard a voice she recognised. His voice was low, deep and cruel. It was the voice of Serveous Snape, a man who once taught her at Hogwarts. Hermione felt hands grabbing her as they yanked her back. She stumbled and tripped backwards. Her head began to spin. She put her hand to her head and felt the warmness of her blood.

'AVADA KEDARVA!' Was the last Hermione heard as she blacked out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ron sat with his mouth open. He looked at Hermione who had begun crying even louder after telling her story. Ron stood up and hugged her.

'Hermione I'm so sorry' he whispered, he felt tears falling down his cheeks. Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes.

'I know who did it Ron… and there going to pay.'

A/N: How was it? Please review!


End file.
